The present invention relates to stethoscopes.
The stethoscopes are widely known and used for heart monitoring of patients. The known stethoscopes provide an audio information to a physician about the heart activity of a patient. However, known stethoscopes are not provided with means for visually illustrating the results of heart monitoring by the stethoscope. This has certain disadvantages both for the physician and for the patient. The known stethoscopes also do not provide loud audio information accessible to a patient about the heart activity. Therefore, it is advisable to improve the known stethoscopes in the above mentioned directions so as to increase efficiency of perception of the information provided by the stethoscope, and also to increase attractiveness of the process of heart monitoring by means of the stethoscope, for example for younger patients of children.